


New Places

by jemejem



Series: Professor [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: (barely), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, i can't write smut, soft!boys!, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemejem/pseuds/jemejem
Summary: That was the greatest thing about this, about them.They had all the time in the world.





	New Places

Andrew had not anticipated this. 

“You dressed nicely today.” Neil murmured, winding the loosened blue (coincidentally -- or not -- the colour of his eyes) tie around his fingers, almost absentmindedly. But Andrew knew everything Neil did was purposeful, and careful, when it came to Andrew and being physically close. 

“I always dress nicely.” 

Neil made a face.

Andrew had left the house in Neil’s jersey, slippers and a thread-bare, years old black coat before. But only on Tuesdays. Now that Neil had taken to popping in to class before his morning training, he hadn’t dared be so sloppy. The day Neil saw that Andrew’s clothes were in a worse condition than his own (or what he used to wear) would be the day Andrew died.

His students were sworn to secrecy. As of yet, Neil hadn’t caught him. He intended it to stay that way. 

Today he had put on a black dress shirt and a tie -- only because there was an executive meeting and it was the unstated dress code. He was wearing his nicest jeans, his favourite pair, because Neil liked them too. 

Too much, even. He wouldn’t stop unconsciously pulling on the belt loops, making the two of them sway. 

Andrew hadn’t anticipated Neil, sitting in his office once again, freshly showered and relaxed in a way that was rare. Neil was all pent-up energy and frustration: The only time that Andrew saw that glint in his eyes, and the loose angle of his hips was when Neil was not subtly trying to hint at something, in their privatest moments, early hours of the morning and late hours of the night. 

And sometimes in the middle of the day. And sometimes before dinner. 

If Andrew were honest, he’d be comfortable with any hour, as long as it was Neil. 

But they had never ventured outside of the apartment and maybe the car, like, twice or three times. Maybe more than that. Maybe Andrew didn’t know. 

But not anywhere else. 

Especially not his office. 

“Hey.” Neil said, drawing Andrew out of the dangerous snare that was his mind, and Andrew let himself breathe. “Yes? No?”

“You want me to suck you off, on my desk.”

Neil’s cheeks pinked. As did his ears. Andrew was always blunt, needed to be, needed that clear understanding, but now he knew that Neil enjoyed it just as much as the act itself. His voice had gone breathy. “Yeah.”

“You’ll have to be quiet.” Andrew murmured, against Neil’s jaw bone, nosing his way down to the tender spot over his pulse. Neil was already breathing in raggedly, fingers of one hand fumbling with the buttons of Andrew’s shirt after a quiet yes, the other tugging on the tie for stability. 

Andrew had just finished his last lecture of the day. He’d planned to pack up, go home but stop for groceries on the way, feed the cats and cook dinner for the two of them. 

But this was fine, too. 

It was mid January, and Neil had finally grown out of wearing loose running shorts everywhere, opting for jeans. Andrew appreciated how they looked, but how they were stiff to get down. He managed. Neil almost knocked over the stack of books neatly organised on the corner of Andrew’s desk, but narrowly missed. Andrew kept his desk completely clear: The box of pens fell off the table and Neil’s knee hit the desk lamp, but he managed to lie down without much further damage. 

Andrew huffed over Neil’s pulsating erection and Neil’s back arched. He still -- still -- got so excited, so easily, and god if that didn’t do things to Andrew. His throat tightened -- the opposite of what he wanted right now -- and he had to stare. 

Shirt, pushed halfway up his chest, scars made more dramatic by the flush under his skin. Jeans, flicked aside, shoes somewhere else, hair lit by the soft lamp light. 

Andrew pressed a kiss to his navel, fingers digging into his thighs, and Neil let out a soft laugh, strangled and desperate. 

Andrew stopped teasing, and relaxed enough to take Neil all the way down. Every time he made a noise too loud and failed to stifle it, Andrew would come off and wait. It was cruel, but Andrew liked working Neil into a frenzy, and he really needed to shut the fuck up if they didn’t want rumours running like wildfire -- 

There was a knock on the door, and Andrew was up in an instant, hovering over Neil. Neil was frozen, mid-gasp. 

Whoever it was waited for a moment. Then knocked again. 

“Is it locked --” Neil whispered, but Andrew jammed a finger against his lips, keeping him quiet. Andrew felt his lips split into a smile, but didn’t dare look, keeping his eyes on the door. 

“Professor?”

Andrew narrowed his eyes. Was that Hannah or Eloise? 

“Come on, he’s not here. You can come back tomorrow.” 

Hannah’s twin, James. 

“Fine.”

Andrew jolted when Neil pressed an open mouth kiss below his ear, and then dragged his tongue down the taut tendon of his neck. Andrew fell onto his elbows. “Christ alive, Neil --” 

Neil’s head fell back, and he was laughing. 

Andrew pressed his forehead against Neil’s shaking chest, and closed his eyes. He knew Neil knew he was smiling, but tried to smother it anyway, because smiling was such a foreign concept. And yet it felt so natural. 

Neil’s hands cupped his jaw for a chaste kiss as they slowly stood upright. 

They could finish this later. 

That was the greatest thing about this, about them. 

They had all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry *hides* 
> 
> this isn't graphic, because i'm squeamish and can't stand my own writing. what can you do.


End file.
